


Entomology

by bayouen



Series: Love in Meaning - Etymology [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayouen/pseuds/bayouen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entomology (from Greek ἔντομος, entomon "insect"; and -λογία, -logia) is the scientific study of insects, a branch of zoology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entomology

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is actually my first story...or at least the first I ever posted. There's literally no one in the puyo fandom and 2 maybe 3 fanfics so here I am. Please enjoy !

 

Sig started his morning by greeting the sun with a smile as it returned a kiss that warmed his pale face. It was early in the morning, the time where the sun begins its rise and the earth is painted with a light pink glow. The young humanish demon child rose up from his bed that sat in the top floor of the prestigious Primp Magic School Academy of Primp Town. He silently surveyed his surroundings, letting the scenery around him melt together in a viridian and lemony splash. The view of the lazy rising dawn made Sig's heart jump for joy, or at least it would if Sig felt any emotions, which he didn't. 

Well that wasn't entirely true for Sig did feel some emotions. He felt things like sleepy, hungry, and... sleepy. Mostly hungry. He felt happiness for bugs, excitement for collecting bugs, and sadness for seeing a bug hurt. He also liked his friends, Amitie, Klug, Wafflena, naps, food and bugs. 

Oh, yeah! Bugs! 

 

Sig liked bugs. He liked them ever since he was a kid and crawled on all fours, chasing Pyrogomorphidae that grazed across a field. He didn't know why, but he felt sort of connected to them. They were strange and weird looking, scary and destructive, just like him. He wanted to find more of them, more of these strange undesirables, maybe as a way to justify the strangeness of himself. For he didn't have to ask anyone to know he was a strange child. A child with a bright red left hand, the defining trait of his demon blood, there's nothing stranger than that.

 

But Sig didn't like to waste time thinking about these things because feelings are confusing and the time figuring them out could've been spent finding bugs, so off he went.

Today he was on the search of the Nononecta Glauca of the Notonectidae family which is part of the class of Insecta, simply known as "water bugs". These particular bugs are known as "back swimmers" who lie on their back and swim close to the water's surface to wait for its prey. The weather is quite warm today, so Sig was sure that he could find one at the shallow ponds nearby. Sig clenched his fists in focus determination, marching towards the closest lake to begin the hunt.

 

_*Disclaimer: No bugs are actually harmed in these hunts, if that were the case, Sig would be very disheartened. By "hunting" Sig is nearly finding the location of these bugs in order to see if they are maintaining a healthy livelihood. He then takes out his Insecta Biography that he made and make a quick sketch of the next bug he has his eyes set on. No bug should ever get hurt by malicious intent and the only loss of life comes from the natural hunt of predator and prey._

 

Anyways, back on the trail he goes. Sig maneuvers between tall pines and thick moss, following the flight patterns of the Culex, the natural prey of the Nononecta Glauca. The Culex are more commonly known as the mosquito and their larval, found in shallow waters swimming with micro-organisms to feast upon, are easy prey for the Nononecta Glauca waiting in hiding. Sig hopes the abundance of Culex mosquitoes would make it more likely to find a Nononecta Glauca so he followed the clouds of mosquitoes until he reached the edge of a pond. Sig sat at the water's edge and peered at the murky waves, the shadows of fish dancing along the ripples. Sig glared at the fish, worried that they might eat the Nononecta Glauca before he could properly greet it.

Sig remembered when his former employer Prince Salde Shellbrick...uh...something something.. invited him for lunch which Sig graciously agreed to because if there was something Sig liked more than bugs it was food, then Amitie, then Amitie's food, and it continues downward from there. What he had failed to mention was that lunch was made up of the Pannota and the Brachytrupes. Needless to say, Sig was not pleased and stormed out, refusing to speak to Salde for at least a week even after his butler's teary pleas.

 

It turned out that "one week" became two months because, on day three, Sig felt bad for some reason and believed it was because he must've hurt Salde's feelings, so he was going to apologize. However he saw an Antheraea Polyphemus, and knowing he definitely did not had it marked down in his book, chased after it. Afterwards Sig quickly forgot about what he was doing before, and didn't remember until he heard Rafune make an offhand comment about sushi. Once his mistake was remembered, he rushed over to Salde's grand palace to apologize, even though Salde had long forgotten about the event.

Sig was glad Salde forgave him. There was little that really made a dent on Sig's heart and hurting a friend was one of them. There were times when he and his friends were practicing their usual puyo battles and, once again, the battles were forcibly withdrawn due to Sig not watching his abnormal strength. It frustrated everyone, mostly Raffeena, who didn't like to cancel her daily nail salon appointments because of a training session that carried on for far too long. Amitie always consoled him, saying that she thought his impressive strength was amazing, but for some reason that only made Sig feel worse. Sig wondered why that was, he still does, and spent days trying to find an answer. 

Wait, what was he doing again? Right, bugs!

 

So Sig peered into the waters once again in search of the Nononecta Glauca. He intently put more focus into his left eye, which started to glow a faint red. The left half of Sig held a bright red appendage with a matching iris. Along with massive strength, his eye had clarity that was inhumanly possible for a regular person, with or without magic. He could see farther distances (great for seeing bugs far away) and even had slight thermal heat vision at night (also great for finding bugs at night). So, using his left eye, Sig scanned the lake in search for the Nononecta-

 

"HEEEELP"

 

Huh? What was that?

...

Anyways, Sig continued to scan the pond for the Nononecta Glauca, giving specific attention to the larval of the Culex that hovered near the ed- 

 

"HELLLLLLP SOMEONE PLEASE!!!!"

 

...There it is again.

That voice sounded familiar to Sig, why was that? 

It had to be from someone he knew, but who?

 

"ANYONE THERE????"

 

The voice sounded distinctly feminine so he narrowed it down to a few people, Amitie, Rattlena, Arle, Ringo, and Klug.

It couldn't have been Ringo as she's not in this dimension so it's safe to say that it's not her. The same could be said for Arle, probably. Unless they both came back again which renders the previous statement null and void.

It could be Klug but what would Klug be doing in the middle of the woods?

Unless he was lying about the elusive bookworm being a myth and wanted all the glory of finding it himself! How could he!? Sig has never felt more betrayed in his life. Then again Sig had never felt betrayed (he thinks?) but if he could label feelings, he would definitely categorize this as betray-

 

"SERIOUSLY LIKE..HELP ME I'M STUCK!!"

 

Actually it's definitely not Klug. Klug was a boy that held himself as such a proud figure that would never stoop as low as asking for assistance from his peers. His pride in himself and his abilities was what usually kept others at a distance, the other was the fact that his overconfidence in his powers wasn’t a complete exaggeration. He carried an oddly deep red book (which made Sig quite uncomfortable) in one hand and adjusted his large round frames with the other, his voice heavy in sarcasm when he answers his colleagues because of _course_ everyone _knew_ that, _how_ could you _not?_ He donned a regal purple uniform and kept an elegant stride as he walked.

 It sort of reminded him of how Wakafina walks, her feet always covered in tall extravagant heels, her bright pink hair bouncing at every step. Her pride was only matched by Klug’s, giving birth to a long rivalry that no one really knew how it started, only that it causes tremors whenever those two share a space. It makes Sig wonder if Klug wears heels to perfect his posture for there were times where they both walked step by step, head high. Sig wouldn't mind trying it, but can't imagine himself attempting to match the amount of pride those two h-

 

"Oh phooey...I guess no one's here after all.."

 

Wait.

" _Oh phooey"_  ...

Sig realizes there were only two people he knew that said "oh phooey", three if you counted "guuh guuguuh" which roughly translated from rabbit is the equivalent of "oh phooey". And since he was more than sure two of those three are in another dimension that only leaves..

 

"Amitie?" Sig says, voicing get his usual monotone.

Amitie piqued up and the barely audible voice. 

She recognized it instantly.

 

"SIG! SIG IS THAT YOU?"

Sig hears Amitie's voice echo from above the trees. He scans past the dark green groves of leaves and spotted a pink and yellow dot near the top.

"Hi Amitie" Sig greets her, completely forgetting that she's hanging hundreds of feet above him.

"SIG! CAN YOU FIND A WAY TO GET ME DOWN?"

"Why are you up a tree?" Sig inquiries, continuing a rather normal conversation to a young girl stuck in a tree.

"I UM...I WAS PRACTICING A SPELL AND...IT SORT OF DIDN'T WORK"

"What kind of spell?" Sig inquiries.

Amitie was really good at making spells. Her magic is always so bright and colorful, explosions of fire, ice, and lightning forming a powerful yet beautiful mix of mayhem.

"IT WAS LIKE....UH...YOU KNOW ARLE'S SPELL WHERE SHE JUMPS UP IN THE SKY AND SCREAMS 'HEAVEN'S RAY' AND SENDS BEAMS OF LIGHT EVERYWHERE?"

Sig nodded his head in agreement, which Amitie could not see from that height. "Yeah, I like that one."

"WELL I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT EXCEPT I USED TOO MUCH POWER AND WHOOOOOOOSH," Amitie explained, her hands waving wildly and expressively, "AND THEN I FELL IN THIS TREE AND I CAN"T GET DOWN!"

"Did you see Arle recently?"

Sig hasn't seen Arle in weeks, it would be nice to catch up again. Sig liked Arle. She appreciated the color blue as much as he did.

"OH YEAH I DID SHE SAID HI! AND THAT SHE WAS GONNA COME VISIT IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!" 

"That's nice"

 

A beat.

 

"Is she bringing Carbuncle?" 

"YEAH...I THINK I MEAN LAST TIME SHE WAS BEING HECKLED BY SATAN BECAUSE HE WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH CARBUNCLE TOO SO I'M NOT VERY SURE."

That disheartened Sig a bit because he rather liked Carbuncle. He was a bouncy yellow rabbit about as big as a melon. He had a habit of speaking in odd grunts and squeaks that only he and his owner Arle Nadja could understand. It's a shame really because Carbuncle could hold some rather amusing conversations.

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you Amitie, but I'm searching for bugs right now." 

"OK! HAVE FUN SIG-WAIT WAIT SIG WAIT I STILL NEED HELP!"

 Sig began looking along the pond's edge back on the search for the Nononecta Glauca. He noticed a small rustle in the brush and bent down to peer what was hidden away. Sig crept slowly towards the patch of green, being careful to not pull too fast in fear of scaring aw-

 

"SIG ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?? I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP!!"

 

Who was that again....oh yes, Amitie was stuck. Sig thought he should help her, she always helped him when he really needed it. Amitie had a habit of budding into things whether on purpose or by pure accident. Her friends meant the world to her so the least she could do is to lend a hand when she felt they needed an extra one. In one case, Amitie rushed over to Rider's house, when she admitted to Amitie she's been fighting a nasty cold, and brought bottles of orange juice and Gogotte's finest soup (though the quality of it varied but it usually was of good q-

 

"SIG!!!"

 

Oh right! Yes! Amitie!

 

Well Sig certainly was in a conundrum. A hundred or so feet above him was his best friend Amitie, yet right in front of him was the Nononecta Glauca who he's been searching for weeks.

Should he-

Oh wait, that's actually an Argyroneta Aquatica, what a shame.

Oh well, time to save Amitie.

 

Sig jumped up and gripped the base of the tree, readying himself to hoist up to the nearest branch. He surveyed the scenery above him. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... There were seven branches Sig could find within a close proximity that led a path straight to Amitie. After finding the perfect path, all that was left was to jump.

 

"SIG?? ARE YOU STILL THERE??"

 

Amitie twisted her head slowly in fear of snapping the branch that would send her plummeting to her early demise. She could barely see a patch of blue by the trunk and hoped that was Sig and not a ferocious blue bear waiting to eat her.

In about a blink of an eye, Sig found himself hopping from branch to branch, using his enlarged red arm as a booster and a hook-shot to grip and swing to the next branch. Acrobatics like these came naturally to Sig, as if he was trained from a young age. Sig found it weird at times, to have the ability for something you've never done before. Amitie said he was just born with natural skill, but Sig couldn't help but feel that there was more to that.

 

"SIG???"

 

Amitie continued to scream. She kept twisting her head left and right wondering if Sig was actually trying to help her or, sadly, has gotten sidetracked again. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with her aforementioned savior.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Amitie yelped and lunged back, breaking the branch immediately. Luckily for her, Sig was right below ready to catch her. He cradled his arms in front of him, Amitie landing in his arms in a daze.

"WAAAAAAHHHHhh...oh, hi Sig," Amitie said, her blonde bangs in a array of distress.

After Amitie's initial brush of death, she calmed down considerably, keeping steady breathes to heal her rapidly beating heart. She looked up at Sig who was staring at her with his usual blank expression.

 

"Hi Amitie," Sig replies, voice as baritone as usual.

"Um.." Amitie begins, nervousness in her voice, "We should, uh, get down now."

"Yeah," Sig answers. He doesn't really move, though, as he catches a glimpse of an Anax Imperator flying overhead. Sig stands mesmerized by its erratic and jagged movements. The angular move patters reminded him of Ringo in a way. It flew in straight lines and created squares and rectangles, the shapes pouring out like they do when Ringo explains angular momentum, an important physics fundamental.

Sig must've been spacing out for a while, he thinks, because he catches Amitie staring at him.

 

"You really like bugs, huh!" She said with a smile.

Sig nodded and returned that smile. He was glad Amitie was so interested in his hobby, even though she was terrified of most insects. She still listens to his expeditions with interest, even joining a few at times.

"You're always so happy when you look for them, it's nice!"

_Nice?_

"Why"

"Why...what?"

"Why is it nice?" 

"Oh! Well..." Amitie's face began to feel hot.

"I-Its cause you're not usually so emotional so.."

Amitie stopped, unsure of how to finish that sentence. Luckily Sig was satisfied with that answer and nodded. Amitie was glad. She was always concerned about Sig's lack of emotion. She would like to have that kind of effect on him rather than a bug, but she was content for now.

Amitie returned the smile and said “I don't even think there's a bug you don't like! I mean you're like a bug enthusia-"

"Crabs"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like crabs," Sig said.

"But they're not b-"

"Still don't like them."

It's true, Sig was not very fond of crabs. Even though they share a gigantic red appendage, they didn't taste very good. And they pinch him when he fishes in lakes for bugs. That's very mean.

"Oh ok.." Amitie said slowly.

They stood there for a while, letting the breeze pass by and dance with their loose hair strands  
creating a blue and yellow tango. It was nice. Amitie stared at the morning sun casting over. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm rays bouncing off her pearly skin.

"The weather's so nice!" Amitie exclaimed, "We should have a picnic, what do you think Sig?"

"Food," Sig murmurs, remembering he has yet to eat breakfast.

"We can ask Lemres if he could bring-"

 

At that moment, the branch that was holding the two snapped and Sig and Amitie dropped hard onto the pond below. As she fell Amitie let loose a loud scream that rang far about the trees. It woke the birds resting in their nests. It scared the squirrels the ran through the fields. Somewhere, in a quiet book filled room at Primp Academy, Accord could've sworn she heard a very distinctive voice that reminded her of one of her students.

But she quickly dismissed it, must've been the wind. In a dark corner by her books, a black shadow snickers.

 

Amitie surfaced out of the lake with a gasp. She coughed loudly as she gripped the shore and hoisted her body out. She shook her head raining droplets on the soft grass below. Her relief quickly turned to worry as she turned towards the lake looking for her blue-headed companion.

"Sig?!" Amitie cried out. She was just about to jump back in when she saw a familiar red claw grip the edge in front of her. Amitie reached out and pulled her friend out of the waters. Sig scratched his head before letting out a stale cough.

"Sig are you ok?" Amitie said, clear worry in her voice.

Sig picked his head up and was about to answer her when he froze completely. Amitie looked in shock, Sig showing any bouts of emotion was either very good or very bad. Amitie fearfully turned her head behind her and when she found nothing dangerous behind her, she turned back to see Sig's hand reaching for something on her shoulder.

Then she saw it.

 A bug.

On her shoulder.

A goddamn bug on her shoulder.

"I found it!" Sig beamed, his voice filled with rare emotion.

Amitie found it sweet. Well, she would've found it sweet except there was a bug in front of her face.

 So she screamed.

 

"Hey, you ok Amitie?" Sig questions. Amitie was screaming a lot, that's not good for her throat.

"It's...it's...nothing," She said exasperated and tired and still soaking wet.

“I have to mark this down,” Sig announced, opening the messenger bag hooked to his waist.

Sig reached into his bag to pull out a book and a pencil, giving a loud groan when he notices the soggy pages. All his work ruined again. Well Sig guesses that just means he has a reason to go search for his favorite bugs again. He’s done it so many times that it came naturally. Yes, still a good day. Amitie looked at her friend smiling at the weird looking gross bug and smiled. She liked seeing Sig happy. It's something that happens on rare occasions, so whatever makes it happen, no matter how gross, is alright with her.

 

"Is that bug really rare Sig?" She asks out of genuine curiosity. 

"It's a Nononecta Glauca." 

"What?"

"It's a Nononecta Glauca."

"Um...what is that?"

"A Nononecta Glauca."

"That's not what I mean!"

"A water bug."

"What?"

 "A water bug, that's their name."

 "Oh"

Amitie smiles uncertainly. Talking to Sig was...interesting at best.

“Well, I’m glad you found it!”

“Argyroneta Aquatica.”

“Huh?”

“It’s by your foot.”

Amitie looked down.

And screamed for what felt like the millionth time.

 

“....aring it.” 

“H-HUH??”

“Youre scaring it Amitie.”

Sig was bent down by her foot, poking a spider lightly with his right hand. It was cute, Amitie thought. Not the spider, of course. Amitie lightly shivered and played it off as a chill than fear when Sig looked at her with concern. When he realized that nothing was wrong Sig continued to lightly pet the spider.

Again it was cute, in a weird Sig way.

"Well..." Amitie began, stretching her hands above her head, "We should change out of these clothes, don't wanna get sick right?"

Sig rose to his feel, looking at Amitie with a questioning look.

“Are you sure?"

“Huh?”

Sig looked concerned and Amitie couldn’t unerstand why.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes?”

"Really?" 

"Yeah..."

"Right now?"

"Um...yes."

"Ok."

Amitie was glad for her friend's agreement, so she turned around and looked towards the forest's entrance.

"It's not that far, we might even get dry just by walking in the sun!"

She didn't hear a reply from Sig so she turned around and found him sliding his jacket off his shoulders. Amitie stared at him with a puzzled look, but felt her face flare up when she sees Sig reaching for the end of his shirt. It was gripped and tugged above his head as it landed in the small pool of clothing created from his shirt and jacket.

Amitie was speechless. Why was this happening? What did she do to single to Sig that she was perfectly fine with him stripping in front of her?

“Is this fine?”

How could she really respond to this?! Why exactly was her friend stripping? With her watching!? It was when she noticed Sig reaching to unhook his belt buckle that she decided to run up to him and grip his wrists tight.

 

"SIG!?" 

"Amitie." 

"What are you doing?!"

"You said we might catch a cold if we stay in wet clothes," Sig replies as if he wasn't standing half-naked.

"Well... yes!" Amitie did say that. "But I didn't mean undress here!" 

"You didn't?" 

"No!" 

"Oh."

 

Sig stood there confused. Why would Amitie tell him the dangers of wet clothing and yet lash out when he tried to solve the problem by removing them? Sig wondered if Amitie had some secret alternative motive to get him sick to steal his bug collection perhaps.

 

But Sig quickly dismissed that cause it was Amitie, and he trusted Amitie more than anyone.

 

"Okay!" Sig replied, a bit of energy in his voice. He gathered his clothes and walked fast towards the forest entrance.

"Sig?...Sig wait!" Amitie yelled. Sig was still half-dressed, so Amitie tried to catch up to him in hopes to plead with him to put on at least his shirt. Sig was already out the forest when Amitie caught up to him.

 

And Raffine.

 

Oh.

 

"Um..H-hi Raffi-"

"Hi Rapaline"

Raffine looked at the pair with a strange and unreadable expression. Amitie's eyes shifted to her then to Sig then back to Raffine again. Sig let out a long yawn, rubbing his eyes with a free hand.

"How's...it going?" Amitie said.

Raffine didn't reply. She stared at Amitie with a sour expression then gazed at Sig.

Sig wasn't very fit. Besides his left arm, his body was a light pasty white, almost a sickly pale. It concerned Raffine for a bit before she noticed Sig slowly closing his eyes and fighting to keep his head straight. She then noticed their clothing was dripping wet matching their soaked head. There was a disgusting bug crawling up Amitie’s leg and Sig’s belt was unhooked. What exactly have they been doing?!

 

No.

She doesn't know and she really did not want to know.

 

"Well...we...gotta go!" Amitie quickly exclaimed, grabbed Sig's free hand and ran as far away from Raffine and the awkwardness of this conversation as she could.

Sig followed close behind yelling out a quick "bye, Raffony" as they left.

 

Raffine never had a need for a list of "Things She Wished She Had Never Witnessed" but if she did, what conspired five seconds ago would top that list.


End file.
